


Elemental (Fire and Ice)

by Regalchipmunk



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Elemental Magic, Freezing, Frozen Vibes, Gen, Mentions of Death, scared!hecate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalchipmunk/pseuds/Regalchipmunk
Summary: Hecate tries to keep a secret. Ada has a plan and of course that plan involves Mildred Hubble.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Elemental (Fire and Ice)

**Author's Note:**

> Helllo everyone! popping in with this little one shot that could be taken further but I'm not going to, someone else may take the idea and run with it as they please though.

The moon was bright among the stars in the crisp night sky. Hecate stood outside on the highest turret of Cackles Academy and looked up at the sky silently quizzing herself on the stars and constellations.

She had done this almost every night after her rounds since the Spelling Bee. Though now instead of autumn crispness, there was a bite to the air as the snow fell blanketing the grounds. Hecate had never truly felt the cold. Her magic so powerful and different from everyone else had caused her to learn at a young age to never trust her power; that it was something to fear. She never told her girls this, wanting them to be in control and unafraid of their power was something she fought to teach them all. Yet it was also something she could never do for herself. Not after what had happened to her mother.

It was also a reason she was so harsh on a certain pupil. Mildred Hubble had all the makings of an elemental witch, and while still young was actually quite powerful if a bit uncontrolled. Not that it was her fault she didn’t know what with her being from a non- witching family. The girl simply hadn’t been taught how to control and refine her powers. Hecate couldn’t be the one to teach her. Not when her own control was tenuous at best. 

Up here on the tallest turret alone she could let the cold ice magic flow from her hands, and allow the falling snow and cold temperatures to camouflage the snow and ice that she produced to burn off the excess that built up and itched under her skin. 

With the warmer months she confined herself to her bedroom. Letting it become encased in ice and sometimes letting the snow fall. She never let anyone in her bedroom it was her sacred space that allowed her to let the magic flow. And in there she would never ever accidentally encase anyone’s heart in ice. 

There was a sound behind her which made her quickly attempt to reign her magic back in as she turned to see who was intruding on her time. Long auburn plaits gave her the answer. It was the only thing she could see of her wayward pupil, Mildred Hubble. So bundled she was that Hecate couldn’t even see her nose. 

“Mildred Hub-ble.” She drawled. “Just what do you think you are doing child?” she asked as the girl carefully picked her way around the ice so as not to slip and slide off the turret. 

“Y-you’re out here with n-no cloak or h-hat, Miss H-Hardbroom, I didn’t w-want you to g-get sick and you m-must be c-c-cold.” Mildred chattered out obviously feeling the cold more than her form mistress. Hecate sighed as she took the cloak and hat and dutifully put them on her person. “Miss C-Cackle s-summoned them for me to b-bring out.” She stuttered. Hecate let her mouth form a small smile before frowning. Ada was the only other person that knew of Hecate’s elemental abilities. And this plan reeked of the headmistress’s scheme to get her to open up and just love herself magic and all.

Ada was convinced that if Hecate accepted her elemental affiliation that she would begin to control it better. A thought that Hecate couldn’t bare to share with Ada. What if she did open up and she froze the academy? Or hurt the pupils buy freezing a heart on accident. She couldn’t -no- would not let anything like that happen ever again. It had taken her mother from her; it would not take anyone else from her.

“Thank you Mildred, but the cold doesn’t bother me like it does others, just as I suspect that it bothers you much more than most.” Hecate hedged as she put a hand on the shivering girl and transferred them inside to Ada’s office. 

The silver haired witch looked up from her book startled as the two appeared in her office. She stood and bustled over to them and looked at Mildred curiously. “Hecate why is she shivering?” the plump witch asked. 

“Because Ice is obviously not her element Ada.” Hecate stated. Ada looked curiously at her deputy before noticing that Mildred was staring at the fire longingly. Hecate removed her cloak and hat before sending them away to her wardrobe and taking a seat in the chair furthest from the fire. “I have a feeling its earth or fire to be honest. But you know that I can’t help her Ada, we will have to find someone who shares a more similar element with her. Perhaps she can learn what I never did.” Hecate stated as Ada led their freezing pupil to sit on the rug before the hearth. The fire flared up as Mildred got closer before settling as she began to thaw out. 

“Thank you Miss Cackle.” Mildred said as she bundled closer to the fire. Ada looked up sharply at Hecate who raised an eyebrow before nodding slightly. Ada waved a hand and summoned a thick pink blanket.

“You’re welcome Mildred why don’t you bundle up under this blanket and I’ll talk with Miss Hardbroom.” Ada wrapped the girl up before moving her way across the room to stand beside her deputy. “I didn’t build the fame with magic, did you see it flare as she got closer to it?” she whispered to the tall dark witch. Hecate could only nod and purse her lips.

“Fire is an extremely powerful element Ada. If she ever realizes her true potential and does not learn control she could destroy the castle.” Ada nodded before looking at her deputy intensely.

“You must teach her about the Elementals Hecate, there is no one else that I know who understands what it means to be an Elemental or to harness and control the power to some degree.” Hecate’s eyes widened and she gulped. 

“I’m the worst person to teach her! I killed my mother, Ada, how can I teach her to embrace her powers when I can’t even accept mine?” She shook her head as she clenched her hands, ice coating them and creeping up her wrists before she took a deep breath closed her eyes for a moment before the ice receded as she relaxed slightly.

“So what you just did wasn’t control?” Ada pressed. “Hecate, you’ve learned over the years and honestly that she’s even on the same continent is a miracle. You know this.” Ada begged. “You know what responsibilities lay with the power, you are also uniquely capable of imparting the seriousness of what can happen when you don’t control it!” Hecate swallowed thickly before exhaling and giving a small nod. 

“I suppose that I can at least attempt to impart the basics of it all on her, but Ada if I am to train her then I will need a very large space that is shielded, not just for us, but for everyone’s safety.” Hecate stated seriously. “Now since I’m to be her mentor, you can tell her the news about her own being whilst I make her a hot chocolate.” Hecate stated with finality as she transferred away presumably to the kitchens.


End file.
